1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a measuring device for the amperometric measurement of test strips each of which has a test field moistenable by a liquid to be investigated and measuring electrodes associated with the test field, which device includes at least one strip receiver for the insertion of a test strip, first contact elements arranged in the region of the test strip receiver for contacting the measuring electrodes of a test strip located in the strip receiver, and a evaluation and control circuit.
2. Prior Art
Known measuring devices of the above-mentioned kind usually have a plastic material housing in which the strip receiver is formed as well as a circuit board receivable in the housing with the evaluation and control circuit. This conception has the disadvantage that it is relatively inflexible, so that the measuring device can be made suitable for different customer desires only at considerable expense. While the adapting of the evaluation and control circuit and the remaining electrical and electronic components to different test strips usually does not involve large problems, for the processing of test strips of a different format or different shape, because of the test strip receiver being formed in the housing, as a rule a new housing has to be designed. This results in high work tool costs for the making of the housings.
The invention has as its basic object the construction of a measuring device of the above-mentioned kind which can be adapted in simple and cost effective ways to test strips of different construction and different format.